Sex and Cooking Lessons
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: A funny little one-shot series where cooking leads to "lessons" on sex between OC's and the guys and sometimes even between other characters. Please review and if you want to see a particular character post it in the review.
1. Chapter 1 - Vincent Valentine

Sex & Cooking Lessons

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach my ass. That may be true for some guys but not many." Lauren groaned as she stood in her kitchen cooking dinner for herself and Vincent.

The man constantly stopped in to visit her ever since DeepGround when they had originally been enemies. He had somehow managed to get her to help him enter and defeat DeepGround then he helped her start her life over. She now had a stable job working at Tifa's bar she had a roof over her head and constant meals. The only thing she felt that she was really missing was someone to share it all with.

"Smells good in here Lauren," Vincent said from not far behind her.

"Thanks, it's my secret pasta sauce recipe. Do you want some red wine to go with dinner?" Lauren asked softly.

Vincent was directly behind her now his arms slipping around her waist as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. "You'll have to teach me how to make this…. Sauce sometime." Vincent purred against her neck.

"MMmmmmm… Vincent let me at least turn it off so it doesn't burn if you're suddenly going to interrupt me." Lauren said moaning softly as she turned the stove off. God what had gotten into him, he never did this he always kept her far away from him.

"My apologies Lauren… Come with me, I'm suddenly starving for something sweet." Vincent groaned in her ear pulling her with him towards his room at her place.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vincent?! You're never like this ever not in all the years I've known you." Lauren exclaimed as Vincent pressed her against the now closed door of his room.

Vincent didn't answer her instead he simply kissed her as he more firmly pressed his body into hers against the wood of the door. His hands were on her hips drawing small circles into the soft flesh. That was when Lauren noticed that Vincent had previously removed his gauntlet and gloves and she moaned softly. He had plans for that evening and apparently they did not include eating the spaghetti dinner she had been making.

Slowly Vincent began to remove her top his hands sure and un-shaking as he groaned once her torso was laid bare before him. His hips rocked into hers at the sight and she groaned pressing more firmly into him as she removed his cloak and top. She growled softly as she began to lay a trail of kisses along his chest.

"Mmmmm… Lauren don't do that damnit," Vincent growled stepping away from her a little.

"Too bad I just did and I plan to continue," Lauren whispered pushing him onto his bed. He had started this and by damn she was going to finish it one way or another. "Besides I cannot even count how many nights I have lain awake thinking of what it would be like to be with you Vincent Valentine." She added her voice full of passion.

"I never thought that you were interested at all Lauren, otherwise I would have claimed you long ago." Vincent replied kissing her softly.

Lauren smiled and shed her pants removing Vincent's as well after all you can't have much fun with your pants on. Once they were both naked Vincent rolled Lauren under him kissing her deeply as he slowly started to enter her. Lauren hissed in pain tears stinging her eyes as he pushed in a little deeper.

"Do you want me to stop, I can tell that I'm hurting you." Vincent said his voice full of self-hatred.

"No don't stop Vincent, I mean either way it's going to hurt you are my first after all. Weiss only liked to anally rape me so this is just a matter of pain before pleasure." Lauren replied making Vincent growl, he hated Weiss.

Vincent nodded and pushed in a little further pausing as he felt her barrier. Kissing her deeply he slammed through it taking away her innocence and making her his and his alone. He held still within her as he kissed away her tears. After a few minutes Lauren pushed up against him earning a moan from them both as Vincent began a slow and steady pace.

Soon Lauren was moaning loudly pushing up to meet him each time he thrust into her. Her nails dug into his back leaving bloody scratches in their wake. Vincent began to move harder and faster growling lowly in her ear while she moaned into his. As his thrusts became more frantic Lauren's moans grew louder before she came pulling him with her.

~1 Week Later~

"Hey Lauren, what are you making today?" Samantha asked Lauren as she sat in the kitchen watching Lauren cooking away.

"I'm making my famous spaghetti sauce again, I could teach you how to make it if you wanted." Lauren replied smiling softly.

"No thanks I don't cook at all you know that." Samantha said laughing.

Vincent walked in smiling slightly as he stood behind Lauren kissing the side of her neck as he pressed himself into her. He whispered something in her ear to which she shook her head blushing before bumping into him. "Vinnie I have a guest thank you very much now git so I can finish making my sauce." Lauren said and Vincent chuckled before kissing her neck again then leaving.

"On second thought I'd love it if you could teach me how to cook like that. God what did you do stick love potion in that shit?" Samantha asked watching Vincent closely as he left. The poor man kept looking back at Lauren and then his eyes would drift to her ass.

"Nope didn't put nothing like that in it, apparently I just know how to cook. Bet you wanna know how to cook it so that you can get Angeal eh?" Lauren teased smirking.

"Of fucking course I do now give up your secrets woman." Samantha said giggling as Lauren showed her how to make her famous sauce.


	2. Chapter 2 - Angeal Hewley

Sex & Cooking Lessons pt2

Samantha stood in the kitchen of the apartment she owned waiting for Angeal to come and join her for dinner. She was making the spaghetti sauce that Lauren had shown her how to make a few weeks ago. She hoped that it would have the same affect on Angeal as it had on Vincent because she really wanted Angeal to love her like that.

"Mmmmmm…. Something smells delicious, I see you took a lesson from Lauren." Angeal whispered now standing directly behind her.

"Yeah she taught me how to make her famous spaghetti sauce." Samantha replied turning the heat down.

Angeal lowered his head and lightly kissed her neck as his arms slid around her waist. "How about we have dessert first then the main course?" he whispered against her neck.

"Mmmmm… Sounds like a plan to me," Samantha moaned turning off the sauce as Angeal pulled her towards her bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed he began to pull her top off tossing it to the floor. She replied in kind tossing his shirt to the side before kissing him and rubbing against his body. Groaning Angeal pulled her to him rocking into her. Samantha moaned and pulled at his belt letting his pants fall to the floor and he easily stepped out of them before pulling her pants off.

He pushed her up against the wall before slowly sliding inside of her. She moaned loudly as she stretched to allow him to fit within her. She wasn't innocent but he was bigger than anyone she had ever had before. Moaning she rocked her hips into his as he thrust up into her.

"Damn woman you feel so damned good." Angeal growled in her ear as he began to go faster and harder.

Samantha clung to him moaning loudly into his ear. He slipped his thumb between their bodies thumbing her clit which instantly sent her over the edge. Angeal grinned as she shuddered against him while he continued to drive into her like he was never going to get enough. Once she had come back she began to start all over again.

"Mmmmm…. Now I know that the hot button works wonders for pushing you over the edge." Angeal purred in her ear groaning as his own climax claimed him just as she hit her second one. He pounded her into the wall until he was completely spent then he took her over to the bed still inside her and lay down with her.

"Damn I am really going to have to thank Lauren," Samantha giggled as Angeal grunted closing his eyes wrapping his arms tightly about her.

They fell asleep together sleeping until later in the evening when the fun started all over again. Damn sauce sure was getting to be famous but not for its taste, simply for its seemingly magical ability to get the woman making it laid by the man she was making it for. God love knowing what spices and scents can drive a man mad with lust.


End file.
